This invention relates to the field of photography and, more specifically, artificial illumination accessories for photographic camera apparatus.
It is well known to provide photographic apparatus with artificial illumination means. Generally, one approach has a flash accessory mountable on the photographic apparatus. Examples of such photographic flash accessories are disclosed in the following commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,898,447, 3,757,643, 3,967,302, 4,040,069, 4,064,519, 4,085,414, 4,179,205, and 4,185,905. As will be observed from these patents, many approaches exist for releasably coupling the flash units to camera housings.
It will be apparent that with such accessories, it is important for a variety of reasons that they be attached and detached to the camera with a minimum amount of manipulation. Further, these accessories should be as compact as possible so as not to overburden the photographer with their attachment and/or use. Further, additional difficulties arise in mounting these flash accessories so that they do not obscure any of the camera elements. Many of the noted flash units include a pair of flexible snap-like fasteners which are attached to the exterior configuration of the camera housing. With snap-like fasteners there is, however, a tendency for them to suffer damage after repeated use. Significantly, therefore, the accessories should be constructed so that attachment and detachment can be reliably and repeatedly performed without affecting structural integrity. Furthermore, it is extremely critical that these accessories be securely mounted in an intended position. This is so because it is important that the pulse of artificial illumination generated thereby be properly directed at the subject for achieving the desired lighting effects.
Moreover, there is the general requirement that the manufacturing costs of the accessory be kept to a minimum. Thus in satisfying these requirements the accessory must be manufactured without complex structural components or component organizations which pose problems and add costs to manufacturing assembly.